Act 22.3: Underworld Transfer Station
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Underworld Transfer Station Description "The opportunity came faster than I thought?" Dialogue Sieghart: He was everywhere. Ley: Is he just searching everywhere? Dio: It's okay. Dio: I don't see any traces of him finding something. Dio: I think he is trying to not attract any attention... Veigas: Tsk, this sly fox... Lass: I don't think he's searching closely. Lass: Let's keep searching for evidence. ---- Hanout: Damn, I can't believe I'm investigating an accident! Hanout: If only Belile's army didn't disband! Rasel: You talk so much... Hanout: S-Sister! Rasel: Didn't you say Belile's army has the most potential? Rasel: It's my fault for believing you. Hanout: Hmm. Sieghart: We've met before. Hanout: Huh? You guys are! Lass: It looks like you were investigating Duel's traces too. Lass: Shall we get some information? Hanout: No way! Hanout: You will have to tell us everything you know! Veigas: You are funny, Coriander! Veigas: You are just a demon from the outskirts of Demon World... Veigas: You think you have power in underworld? ---- Rasel: We surrender. Rasel: Veigas, please. Veigas: Are you scared to die? Rasel: Understanding the fear of death is Coriander's strength. Rasel: If you take us in, we will work our best. Veigas: Hahaha! Veigas: You are going to work for me instead of Heitaros? Rasel: Didn't you become a leader of Hardliners through proper competition? Rasel: We should've followed you. We were late. Veigas: Kekeke. Alright. I'll let you live. Veigas: But don't do anything unless I call you. Hanout: O-Of course. We will stay low. Ley: Letting enemies get away... He has to have everything his way... Nightmare Description "Veigas is bothering me even in my dreams." Dialogue Haggler: Are you already awake, Nelia? Haggler: Why don't you sleep more... Nelia: I had a nightmare. Haggler: The battle when you fought for the leader position. Nelia: If I had won, a lot of things would've changed. Nelia: Hardliners will be mine, Nelia: And you didn't have to follow me to the underworld. Haggler: I follow you wherever you go. Nelia: I am thankful for your loyalty. Nelia: But why are you not sleeping? Haggler: I had to deal with people who wanted to see the First Lord. Haggler: I think they're confused by how Heitaros came here with his army. Nelia: Cowards. Nelia: They have no reason to be scared if they are really loyal. Nelia: They are all disloyal. Nelia: Don't deal with them since it's a waste of time. Nelia: Focus on finding Duel. Haggler: That... Haggler: I don't have any evidence, Haggler: But I think he hid in the Tower of Memories. Nelia: Are you sure? Nelia: Tsk... where did he get the information? Nelia: It's for Heitaros! Nelia: Get ready. Nelia: I will go myself. Haggler: Nelia, you don't have to act just yet. Haggler: There is no reason to waste your strength. Haggler: Leave searching to Haggler. Nelia: Alright. Nelia: Then I'll go see Heitaros... Nelia: If you find Duel, come see me. Nelia: He's not someone you can deal with, so don't try anything. Nelia: Understand? Haggler: Yes! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story